


Open Terrain

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some known fields are still worth exploring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Terrain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** , as always. Also, to all of the very awesome people who make up the GK fandom.
> 
> Originally posted 4-7-09

Brad’s asleep, sprawled decadently, taking pleasure in the sheer amount of space afforded by the king-size bed. Nate watches him, trying to keep from smiling. His own bed is empty save for his rucksack, and he knows he should get some sleep, but Brad holds him there, his smooth, lean body the kind of architecture Nate gets lost in, wants to study.

He moves closer, shedding his jacket along the way. One of Brad’s hands is buried under the mass of pillows above his head, and the other is on his abdomen, splayed over the pale hair triangulating down to the jut of Brad’s dick. It’s half-hard and thick, sloping slightly to the right. Nate holds his breath, not wanting to wake Brad.

He’s almost to the bed when Brad’s eyes open, his mouth curving knowingly. “You’re pretty stealthy.”

“Maybe I should look into joining the Marines.” Nate strips off his shirt, tossing it onto his perfectly made bed.

“I don’t know. Might be a little too Ivy League for them.” Brad’s smile doesn’t change, though his eyes flash with humor. “Not sure you’re man enough for ‘em.”

“You did not just question my manhood, did you?” Nate undoes his belt and his jeans, shoving them to the floor as he toes off his shoes and socks.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

“Do you?” Nate kneels on the end of the bed, his eyes raking along Brad’s sprawled form. “You think I’m a pansy-ass?”

“I can honestly say that’s absolutely _not_ what I think of your ass, Nate.”

“And my mouth?” Nate licks his lips, letting his gaze fall down to Brad’s cock as it stiffens under the scrutiny. “What do you think of my mouth?”

“I try not to,” Brad’s voice is a low, breathy growl. “When I think about your mouth, I sort of forget everything else. My line of work, that tends to get me dead.”

“We’re not working right now.” Nate lowers his head, breathing along Brad’s length. “So what do you think of my mouth?”

“I think you need to find a better use for it than talking.” Brad reaches out, running his fingers through Nate’s short hair.

“You do, do you?” Nate laughs softly and runs his tongue along the ridge of the head, his eyes closing as Brad makes a soft sound. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Y-you’re a Marine. Aren’t you supposed to…” Brad’s voice breaks slightly as Nate slides his tongue along the slit, his eyes locked on Brad’s.

“Ah, but I’m a Recon Marine.” Nate breathes against him again, watching Brad’s cock jerk in the barely there breeze. “My job is to acquire as much information as possible before executing plans.” He moves his head, licking a slow half-circle along the base of Brad’s dick. “So maybe I need to do a little recon.”

“I would venture to say that there’s absolutely nothing about the area you aren’t intimately aware of, sir.”

“And here I thought you got a hard on for any recon job.” Nate trails his tongue down, tracing the taut skin from the base of Brad’s cock to his balls. “Of course, you do have a hard on.”

Brad laughs roughly and he moves his hand from Nate’s hair to the bed, rubbing the sheet beneath his palm. “I don’t think that’s the thought of recon doing that.”

“No?” Nate curves his tongue around Brad’s sac and then takes it in his mouth, sucking lightly. Brad groans low and his hips rise off the bed. Nate takes advantage of the movement to draw him a little deeper, increasing the pressure to the point where Brad’s breath is ratcheting out of him in fast, soft puffs of air. Nate pulls away slowly, his tongue pressed firmly against Brad until he carefully releases him, drawing in a deep breath before looking at Brad. “What do you think it is then?”

“Nate,” Brad growls.

“Hmmm?” Nate nuzzles at the base of Brad’s shaft, nose and breath sliding over his skin. He can see Brad’s hand at his side, fisted tightly in the white sheet, and he smiles, knowing how much Brad would rather have it against the back of Nate’s skull, holding him hard against him as he fucks Nate’s mouth. Nate nips carefully at Brad’s skin, licking at the spot immediately as Brad looses a string of curses. “You shouldn’t insult my mother like that.”

“Nate.” It’s half protest, half demand and Nate ignores it completely, turning his attention to the crease of Brad’s thigh and licking the sensitive skin there. Brad rolls his hips and Nate laughs against his skin. “C’mon, Nate.”

“Are you suggesting that I shouldn’t do a thorough job?” Nate cocks an eyebrow and holds Brad’s gaze as he traces a line from the base to the tip of Brad’s cock, tongue pressed to the dark vein beneath Brad’s pale skin. “Do I look like I’m in the Army?”

“Jesus Christ, Nate, if you don’t fucking suck my dick soon, I’m going to…” Brad cuts off as Nate closes his mouth around him, the sudden silence turning to a low moan. Nate takes him deep, adjusting to his length and then pulls back, holding just the head in his mouth. Brad’s looking at him, his eyes electric with heat and the muscles in his body corded and twitching with the urge to move. Nate stays there for a long moment, the soft breath from his nose falling on Brad’s skin and making him shiver. “Nate.” Brad’s teeth are clenched and his chest is rising and falling rapidly. Nate doesn’t move, barely breathes as Brad’s entire body shudders. “Fuck, Nate. Please.”

Nate’s groan slides along Brad’s skin as he takes him deep again, no longer teasing. Brad’s entire body is still held in check, not moving. A quick glance lets Nate see that Brad’s teeth are clamped around his bottom lip hard enough that the skin is blanched white, the last vestige of Brad’s self control. His hands are clawing at the sheets, but he doesn’t touch Nate at all as Nate’s mouth surrounds him, tight and wet and hot, moving in a slow, steady rhythm.

Brad’s breathing is ragged, loud in the room as he digs his heels into the bed, arching his body upward into Nate’s downward stroke. It’s the first full loss of control and Nate slides his hands beneath Brad’s ass, guiding him up against him, taking him deeper. Brad groans deep in his throat and slumps back on the bed, winding one leg across the small of Nate’s back to keep him in place. Nate’s breath huffs against the dark blond hair at the base of Brad’s cock, dark and slick with Nate’s saliva. Brad growls, the sound hungry and thick, his hips rocking upward insistently.

Nate slides his hands further, elbows beneath Brad’s thighs and his hands curved around his hips, holding him still. Brad growls again in frustration this time as Nate shifts free of the weight of Brad’s leg, getting leverage as he gets on his knees and adjusts the angle of Brad’s body, the height advantage allowing him to take Brad deeper.

“Fuck. Fucking….fuck, Nate.” Brad’s fist slams into the mattress as the other scrabbles up against the headboard, locking his fingers around it to keep himself in place. The restrained power of Brad’s body is making Nate’s cock ache hard enough that he forgets about tormenting Brad and simply focuses on getting him off. He takes him deep then pulls off, a hint of teeth scraping at the sensitive skin and Brad’s gone, the hot rush of his orgasm thick in Nate’s throat. Nate sucks him down, using his tongue and the roof of his mouth to control Brad’s release, not relenting or letting go until Brad’s body jerks with overstimulation and all Nate can hear is the soft whisper of his name over and over under Brad’s breath.

Easing back, Nate settles on his heels and looks at Brad, unable to keep from grinning. “Still think I’m a pansy-ass?”

“I think,” Brad growls and reaches for Nate, tugging him down on top of him. He kisses Nate ferociously, hungry and aggressive and almost painful. Nate moans into Brad’s mouth, his hips following the cues of his tongue as it thrusts against Brad’s, rolling in against him, his cock trapped between them. “I think,” Brad’s voice is breathless and rough, “that it’s your turn.”

“You do, do you?” Nate’s fingers stroke down Brad’s side, eliciting another set of shivers from Brad. “Seems to me that you’re not in any position to do that.”

“No?” Brad’s fingers curl around Nate’s wrist, almost tight enough to bruise. Nate feels the pressure on the small bones and groans, catching his breath as Brad rolls them over, pinning Nate to the bed beneath him. “Sure about that?”

Nate laughs, warm and low, arching into Brad. “Occasionally I like to let you think you can outmaneuver me.”

Brad growls and grabs Nate’s other hand, bracing himself over Nate. “You’re asking for it, Fick.”

“You really are an astute observer.” Nate laughs, heat thrumming through him, his hips rising off the bed toward Brad’s seeking friction.

“Keep it up,” Brad warns him, sliding Nate’s hands up to the headboard. Nate thrusts into the air, his fingers curving around the wood.

“It is up, Colbert.”

“So I see, sir.” He kisses Nate hard, teeth sinking into Nate’s bottom lip, leaving it feeling swollen and tender when he pulls back. Nate sucks it into his mouth, feeling the pulse of blood throbbing through it. Brad shifts above him, getting to his knees as Nate spreads his legs for him. Brad’s fingers trail down Nate’s cock lightly and Nate closes his eyes, sucking in a hot breath. “Brad.”

“Don’t let go.” Brad practically purrs the words, settling one hand on Nate’s stomach just below his ribcage before leaning forward, carefully keeping his weight off Nate as he grabs the lube off the nightstand.

Nate barely suppresses his groan, biting it back as Brad opens the tube and slicks up his fingers. Brad’s smile is dangerous, his fingers trailing from the base of Nate’s balls down, pressing lightly against the tight muscle, working slowly inside him. Nate sucks on his lower lip as Brad’s finger slides deeper, his other hand still settled on Nate’s stomach with just the threat of pressure when Nate thrusts upward, his cock desperate for Brad’s touch. “Fuck, Brad.”

“Just like an officer to state the obvious.” Brad’s still smiling, obviously enjoying himself. Nate tightens his grip on the headboard, feeling the rough underside against his palms. His grip slackens for a moment as Brad works a second finger inside him, then tightens again as Brad begins to thrust.

“Oh…fuck.” Nate gasps roughly, trying to push down against Brad’s hand, wanting him deeper. “Fuck, yes.” His heels dig into the mattress, trying to angle his body so that his upward motion brings his cock against Brad’s arm, wanting Brad’s fingers on his cock, not stroking distracting patterns on his abdomen. “Fuck. Damn it, Brad.” He knows he’s pleading. “Touch me.”

“I’m not touching you?” A third finger penetrates Nate, spreading him, filling him. “You sure about that, sir?”

“You…Fuck.” Nate’s nails dig into the wood. “You know what I fucking mean, Colbert.” He’s barely breathing, panting roughly.

“I’m not sure I do.” Brad’s smile is predatory and the hand on Nate’s stomach goes from holding him down to tormenting him, fingers stroking the dark triangle of hair leading down to his cock. Brad thrusts harder, spreading his fingers wider as he strokes deeper.

Nate whimpers, his eyes closing tight. His body aches in all the best ways, tension coiling in his muscles until everything feels ready to snap and tear him apart. His fingers throb with pressure, and it takes everything he has not to let go and jerk himself off since Brad seems determined not to. Nate’s hips ratchet upward, his body clamping tight around Brad’s fingers.

“Fuck, Nate.” Brad buries his head against the sweat-damp skin of Nate’s thigh. “Fucking Christ. So fucking tight.”

“Touch me,” Nate gasps the words, not caring that he’s begging. “Need you to touch me.”

Brad’s nails score Nate’s stomach, scraping his skin until he reaches Nate’s cock, wrapping his hand around him. Nate barely makes it through the first rough jerk before he comes, spilling on his stomach and Brad’s long fingers. Brad breathes hard against Nate’s thigh, his short blond hair feathering against Nate’s skin and causing him to shiver with reaction. Nate tries to push him away, his muscles refusing to cooperate, so he just lies there with Brad staring at him with hot eyes.

“Fucker,” Nate breathes roughly, smiling. Brad moves up and settles beside him, looping his arm around Nate’s waist and tugging him against him, Nate’s back to his front. Nate closes his eyes and lets his breathing fall into the rhythm of Brad’s. “Didn’t realize today was your day to practice your torture technique. I think you violated half the Geneva Convention.”

“Mmm. Report me to your congressman.” Brad nuzzles Nate’s neck and pulls him closer. “And next time, when I tell you not to get out of bed, listen to me.”  



End file.
